narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuunosuke Takagi
Ryuunosuke Takagi (高木 竜之介, "Shiroyasha") is a Jounin ranked shinobi from Konohagakure's Takagi Clan, He is known for Being the only living relative and successor of Hiruko and for his Mastery over his Jinton Kekkei Genkai. Appearance Ryuunosuke has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. He wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also stores his Hitai-ate, in a storage box kept on his right forearm.. In Part 2 He has gray eyes, the left of which has a red (later shown as purple) scar and now sports jaw length sliver hair. He wears a black, 3-piece suit with a tie and long-sleeved, buttoned shirts of varying colors, usually blue or black, Over this he wears long Black coat that has silver trimmings along with a hood and gloves covering his hands and a white fur collar similar to the one the Nidaime Hokage Wore. He is slender, but physically fit, with toned muscles not normally seen on average boys of his age. He wears an Triangle shaped earing in his left ear. Personality Ryuunosuke is rather easygoing, but responsible to a fault. So much so that even when he is off duty, he can usually be found if not Lazying around, reading anything and everything he gets his hands on or reviewing the Strength and weakness of other Ninja's that are deemed 'dangerous' by the other nation's. Focus on his job, and the perceived good he was doing through it, is what drove and motivated him on a daily basis; at least until disillusionment opened his eyes. After that it was the need and desire to step back onto the proper path - the deep-seated need for redemption and forgiveness in the eyes of his Master that guided his steps. He is exceptionally protective of those he truly cares about and will not hesitate to make any and every personal sacrifice to keep them from harm - even if it means his life. This resolve, no matter the turmoil in his heart, does not waver for any shadow or doubt cast upon him. Unfortunately, it is also this desire to protect that has him taking on everything alone, preferring to shoulder a burden and suffer behind the calm facade then to let someone else carry some of the responsibility as well. He is very soft-spoken, his voice rich and melodious, with an even temperament to match as far as one can tell. His eyes though, give him away far too often. Fear, doubt, pain, hope, pride, and shame - all of these and more can be easily seen in his steady gaze. He has a long fuse on an explosive temper, meaning while it might take a lot to set him off, he keeps things so tightly contained that once he does lose it, he all but goes berserk. The only exception to this slow-burning temperament is an immediate threat given to one of the few people he deems precious - then he will go after that threat with a ruthless viciousness and a feral tenacity. It's whispered that he is something of a sadist, but if asked - he'll smile a friendly, serene smile and ask if they'd like to know first-hand. He has some rather eccentric hobbies - including an almost obsessive-compulsive need to collect self-protection charms, and pretending not to hear people when they are speaking just to annoy them. Background Synopsis Abilities Swordsmanship and Charkra Flow Summoning Contracts Trivia